Under the gaze of the sky
by cyclone5000
Summary: Taichi thinks about Sora. And how much he loves her, and how he wishes things could have ended different. Taichi's POV. AU.


_Hi there everyone! I know! I got my chapter stories to update! Please forgive the delay. I've been working on them, but it's been a struggle. I won't abandon any of my stories until they are complete! _

_While working on them I came up with this idea. It's very different from the stories I usually come up with. And I ended up with this oneshot. Please be warned. It's kind of...sad. Not the saddest out there. But sad for my standards._

_This is a Taiora Story. Written in First person, and is in Taichi's narrative. It does mention abortion, and does contain character death. Please retain an open mind when this. _

_I'm not used to write such emotionally charged oneshots so if you do read this fic, please let me know what you think. I will appreciate any sort of feedback I can get!_

_Enjoy this if you can~_

* * *

_Sora. She was the girl that set me free. An endless sky for me to relish in. Even if it was a rocky start, I had fallen in love with my best friend. I had the best kind of love there was. Once we found our way into each other's arms, there was no stopping us. With Sora, I felt alive. Happy. More than I ever thought possible._

"Taichi!" Sora laughed as I pulled her into a tight hug, immediately blazing kisses from her cheek to her chin, "Come on now let go of me, let me at least put my stuff down!"

"I can't help it," I playfully whined. Kissing her lips with fervent passion as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist tighter, "You looked _so_ beautiful today! And you're so mean to me saying I can't give you kisses in public."

"Dork," Sora cutely blushed, "I have to lay some ground rules you know? Otherwise I'd never be able to shake you off of me. Can't you think about the rest of Japan?"

"Nope!" I childishly beamed, kissing the soft pink lips once again before happily giving my girlfriend a nuzzling eskimo kiss, "When I have the most beautiful girl in all of Japan by my side I couldn't care less about anything else!"

Sora's flushed cheeks turned bright red at this point, as she lightly shook her head in embarrassment, "You're a lunkhead you know that?"

"Well I'm your lunkhead then aren't I?" I laughed as she returned my affection with a chaste kiss.

_When I was with Sora I really was a child at play. The bitterness of the adult world would fade away at her smile. And God, what a smile. You could drop all of the world's gold, jewels, and treasure in one pile. And it still would dull in comparison to Sora's smile and laugh. I'd always do the stupidest things just to see her laugh. It was simple gorgeous. Her smile matched the entirety of her beauty._

_However, Sora's best trait were her eyes. Those amber eyes that could make me weak in the knees at a mere glance. They were flammeous, sparking a flurry of emotions within me. Happiness, joy, playfulness, sometimes anger as we got into heated arguments, and sadness on those grey days. I'd often times loose myself in the color of her russet eyes. Drowning myself underneath their spell. Thinking about how lucky I was to finally get to be by her side. Only to laugh in embarrassment when she'd catch me staring at her and ask what was I looking at._

_I loved Sora. I'd do anything for her. Even if she didn't ask me too._

"Taichi," Sora called out to me. Her hand tightening against my own as her whole body stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked without hesitation, my blood pulsating with protective fight or flight senses.

"I…need to tell you something," Sora looked up at me. Her lips red due to her chewing on them. A habit of hers that always picked up whenever she was sad or nervous, "Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"I'd never be mad at you," I turned to face her fully, rubbing her arms gently, "What happened? You can tell me."

"Taichi…I" Sora's voice seemed fragile as small tears trailed down, "…I'm pregnant." Her tears started to grow as she sobbed in her hands, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Sora's apologized in a chant as her whole body shook violently.

_Those words were heavy. We were high school students. Barely hitting the age of 17. We had no means of handling a child responsibly. The weight of responsibility was crippling._

"Hey," I wrapped my arms around Sora, softly kissing her forehead as I tucked her in within my arms, "It's okay. I'm right here." I rubbed her back as I softly whispered words of comfort in her ear, "Whatever you want to do I'll be right here okay? We'll get through this. Together. I love you so much Sora."

"I love you too Taichi."

_I was terrified. But I stayed strong for Sora. She said it'd be best to get an abortion. So I took her. I shielded her against the angry protestors and cruel people and kept my arm of support around her as we walked in the clinic. I only let go of her as she walked into the operating room and told me to wait outside._

"That was quick," I shot up in my chair as Sora came back into the waiting room.

She didn't look up at me, "I didn't do it."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't go through with it Taichi."

"Sora…" I sullenly called out, holding her hands and kissing them lightly, "Remember what I said? We'll get through this together." I put my hand under her chin tilting her head to make eye contact, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm like a…cockroach! You can't get rid of me even if you wanted too!"

"Taichi," Sora groaned, the corners of her lips smiling a little bit. I knew she was still scared. Still nervous and unsure of what to do next. But I was happy to see her smile a bit more, "You're a lunkhead."

"Again, I'm your lunkhead," I positively mentioned, holding her hand again and leading her out of the clinic, "Let's go home shall we?"

_Our parents weren't thrilled to say the least. My dad had this big blowout while Sora's and my mom cried. They were against it. Scolding us for doing something so irresponsible. Questioning us with how are going to take care of child and keep up with our studies. I told them I didn't care. Even if it meant working in the worst job imaginable I was going to take care of Sora. And our child. I'd do it with my head held high._

_So we moved out. We got a rundown apartment and started living together. I got a job at this local restaurant. I ended up dropping out of the soccer club at school in order to get more hours. Sora stayed in school until she couldn't any longer._

_We were young. We had nothing but the clothes on our back and each other. We'd stay up late due to work or taking care of each other. It wasn't the most comfortable of times. But I'd endure it. I could endure worse if I had to._

"Taichi!" Sora yelled out for me from the bathroom. I groggily got up from bed checking the clock and seeing that it was 3 in the morning.

"What?" I walked to the bathroom, snapping out of my sleepy state as I saw Sora curled up in the bathroom.

"My water broke." She held her stomach as he looked at me with a trembling gaze, "The baby's coming."

"What?!"

_I was scared out of mind. I just remember bolting around the apartment. Grabbing everything I thought I needed before helping Sora up and into the old beat up car my dad got me as a parting gift. I ran every stop sign and had the gas pedal floored as I sped off to the hospital. The baby was coming! I had no time to waste!_

_…_

_I never really liked hospitals._

_Especially after that day._

"AAAHHH!" Sora screamed as she continued to push. Her nails dug into my skin making me wince in pain. I knew I couldn't complain. Not after seeing the love of my life going breaking the very definition of the pain threshold.

"You're doing great Miss Takenouchi," The doctor was the only person in the room that seemed to know what it's doing. Sora was screaming in pain yelling for the baby to get out now, the aids were running around, and all I was doing was getting my hand broken as I tried to console Sora, "I can see the baby's head now. Just keep pushing!"

"Doctor's right Sora! Keeping Pushing!" I rubbed my love's shoulder.

"Just what do you think I'm doing Yagami!" Sora screamed out at me before crying out in pain once again.

"And…" The doctor dragged the last syllable, "There we go!" A loud and sharp crying filled the room. I saw the doctor grab something and hand off to a nurse to clean up. My stomach knotted itself and fell into a storm of pits. Suddenly I felt queasy and dizzy. In that instant I realized that it was my baby they were carrying. I was a father. My child was just born.

The nurse walked up to me cradling the object of my anxiety, "Congratulations Mr. Yagami!" She excitedly plopped the bundle wrapped in soft blankets in my arms, "It's a healthy baby girl!"

I couldn't think. I could even hear anything besides the crying newborn in my arms. My eyes started to quiver as I rocked the tiny figure in my arms. A girl. My girl. My daughter. I had my baby little girl in my arms right now. The little pink bundle was lovely, simply lovely.

_I was a father now. With a beautiful daughter and gorgeous mother. I had never felt prouder in my life._

_It was short lived though._

"Doctor!" Another nurse yelled and suddenly I was pulled back into hospital room. I looked back down at Sora, and my breath hitched in my throat. Blood. So much blood started to pool out of her. Dyeing the pale bed sheets and dripping down the floor. The doctor started scrambling towards Sora. The nurses rushing all around as her heart meter staring beeping quieter.

My jaw was agape. I stood absolutely frozen as my eyes couldn't get rid of the sight before me. What happened? What was going on? What was going to happen to Sora? How could I let this happen to Sora?!

"Taichi…" Sora meekly brought my attention upwards. She looked so weak. Selfishly I thought she looked beautiful. Her sorreal hair sprayed against the pillow, her feminine face directed at me with flushed skin. I was too confused and scared to say anything. I just looked at her. My Sora. My one and only sky. What I wouldn't be without her.

Her hand rose and gripped my sleeve. Those amber eyes I loved so dearly staring at me with tears collecting in her irises. She looked at me with the same passionate gaze as the night we both confessed at each other, "I love you." She whispered, silencing the fear I had in my heart.

I couldn't say anything as her hand fell. As her beautiful eyes closed for good. And the heart meter connected to her drew a blank.

Here I was. Holding my daughter. Whose mother had just died. In the madness of the scrambling doctors all struggling to get Sora's heart beating again. All I did was rock the baby in my arms. Not even bothering to wipe the tears falling down my face.

_I was planning on proposing to Sora when we had gotten back from hospital. I had a small diamond ring for her. I was going to marry Sora. I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew she'd make an amazing mother. We were going to raise our child well. I was going to live a simple life. But a fulfilling one. I had fallen I love with my best friend. I was to share an incredible life with Sora._

_Sora died that day. Moments after giving birth to our daughter. It was devastating. I didn't really know how I was going to live alone. I lost Sora. I no longer had Sora. She was irreplaceable. I'd have to live my life without her all alone now._

_But I had my daughter, Reiko. I found the strength to carry on for her sake. Damn, it's hard raising her by myself. But I'll pull through. For my daughter. Cause I love Reiko with all my heart. She's the best daughter I could have asked for._

"Daddy!" Reiko started running towards me at full speed. Her backpack was a little large for her but give it a couple of years and it would fit her nicely. Besides, she looked cute in her oversized backpack and twin ponytails.

"There's my beautiful girl!" I laughed as I picked her up, giving her a loud smooch on the cheek with caused Reiko to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"I got these for you!" She held out a small cluster of flowers, "Their dandelions and daisies! Just for you Daddy!"

"Well aren't I the luckiest dad in the world," I smiled, giving her another kiss on the cheek as I carried her out of the preschool and got in the car to head home.

_I love Reiko. She's smart, energetic, and polite to her elders unlike me. She can be of a handful to try and keep up with. But she's a bundle of joy. Her light brown hair always bouncing with a bright smile on her face. There's never a dull moment with her. As we have childlike adventures with almost everything we do._

_There is just…one thing I'd change about her._

Reiko called out to me. Standing in front of me from where I was sitting on the couch. Her amber eyes looking at me and only me. My heart skipped a beat. The complex russet colored eyes that would make me go weak as I lost myself to them. Those amber eyes that swirled inside my heart.

"Daddy!" Reiko called out louder shaking my leg, "Daddy what are you staring at?"

"Uh…nothing!" I chuckled, brushing the feeling off as quick as it came. I picked her up and pulled her into my lap.

"Jeez Daddy, you're always staring off! You're such an airhead!" Reiko laughed.

"Well…I guess I'm your airhead now aren't I," I smiled a tad before closing in my daughter with tickles.

_Sometimes I wish that Reiko didn't have Sora's eyes._

_Cause no matter how hard I try. I can't help but cry a little at the sight of those eyes._


End file.
